The Archives
by Fiddlehoffer
Summary: A collection of Danny Phantom oneshots ranging from heart-warming to bone-chilling! Fresh off the press: Every Child's Dream. Sometimes, the line between fantasy and reality is extremely thin.
1. Table of Contents

**The Archives: Table of Contents**

Hey there! So I finally decided to make a oneshot collection after I realized that I had about thirty good ideas for them! And besides, who doesn't love oneshots? My goal is to make it to one hundred, but that's gonna take a while. For now, I hope you enjoy what I've got. Also, I love requests and ideas, so if you have any, feel free to send them my way!

The first oneshot is actually in chapter two. This is just a set of descriptions and ratings for each one that will be updated as the collection grows. The most mature rating you will ever see will be teen, I promise!

* * *

1-Every Child's Dream. Sometimes, the line between fantasy and reality is extremely thin. Rating: K.

* * *

Published: 10-13-2013.


	2. 1-Every Child's Dream

A/N: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

_Fwoosh!_

We join our hero as shoots across the sky, effortlessly weaving between the buildings and careening through the streets. He looks down and smiles the smile that makes all the girls swoon as he surveys the city he loves and protects.

But hark! What is that in the distance? Why, it's the scream of some poor damsel who is in dire need of assistance!

_Zing!_

Again he is gone, flying with the speed of fighter jet as he rushes to her aid. Within no time at all, he is there!

_Pow!_

And the hideous monster which held the woman is sent reeling from the sheer force of our powerful hero's fist!

But what's this? The poor girl has been thrown sky high by the monster and is only seconds from falling to her untimely demise!

_Zoom!_

Our debonair hero catches her mid-fall and gently places her on the ground with a wink that pratically makes her melt.

_Zap!_

Oh no! Our poor hero has been hit directly by the ghastly creature's death ray!

But our resilient hero is unfazed and is back in the air in seconds!

_Crack!_

He retaliates with a swift kick directly to his foe's head, once more sending it halfway across the park.

"Hey! If you want to sweep a girl off her feet, this probably isn't the best way to do it!"

Oh, such wit our brash, young hero has! After all, this is child's play for our hero as he goes in to finish the monster off once and for all!

_Bang! Thump! Crash!_

And the monster is defeated! It tries to run away, but our brilliant hero always comes prepared.

_Schoop!_

In seconds, the monster is trapped within our brilliant hero's containment device, never to wreak havoc again!

_Hurrah!_

A crowd has formed beneath our startled hero, all praising his magnificent deeds!

Cameras are there, all trying to catch a shot of the elusive hero while masses of girls stare longingly at his handsome face!

Oh, how red our modest hero is becoming. It is wonderful for him to receive such admiration for what is really just an honest day's work!

But he has never done it for the fame.

_No! _

He does it simply because he knows it is what is right to do.

And so our dashing hero flies away, perfectly content with going home to continue his life as his normal, mild-mannered alter ego.

But still he can hear them. The shouts of the people all across the town, professing their thanks and love.

And so yet again our amazing hero smiles that heart-warming smile, absolutely willing to come back and do it all again whenever duty…

…and then he woke up.

He looked around his dimly lit room. No reporters stood with cameras, no girls batted their eyelashes. And most of all, no one yelled out his name in adoration or respect.

He sighed. He wasn't saving anyone; it had just been a dream.

He stood up and shivered, the warmth of the blankets no longer upon him. He was tired and groggy, the clock on his nightstand reading 1:34. But there was a high-pitched scream in the distance, pulling him into a coherent reality. He finally remembered what had awoken him in the first place as basked the room in light and transformed. He would have to move quickly if he was to be there in time to save the woman.

Huh. Maybe it wasn't just a dream after all.

And our hero flew out the window with a _fwoosh_.

* * *

A/N: Gosh, this is a short one! In the future, there are probably going to be a lot longer. Anyway, what did you think? I'd love to know!

_-Fiddlehoffer_

Posted 10-13-2013.


End file.
